Lusamine
|-|Lusamine= |-|Mother Beast= Summary Lusamine is the current president of the Aether Foundation, an organization created to shelter Pokémon from villainous organizations like Team Skull and nurse these Pokémon back to health to be returned to the wild. She has a notable obsession with the mysterious Ultra Beasts. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A | 4-B | High 7-A | At least 6-C Name: Lusamine Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Female for her Pokémon. Age: Over 41 Classification: Pokémon Trainer, President of the Aether Foundation | Ultra Beast Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation Clefable, Plant Manipulation, Sleep and Confusion Inducement Lilligant, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility Mismagius, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Draconic Energy Projection Milotic, Martial Arts, Absorption (Via Drain Punch) Bewear. Confusion Inducement, Elemental Punches Lopunny | Teleportation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Forcefield Creation, Possession, Transformation (Fused with Nihilego) | Statistics Amplification, Healing Clefable, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Milotic, Statistics Reduction Bewear | Same Attack Potency: Street level | At least Mountain level+ (Much stronger than Faba and Guzma) | Solar System level (Fused with one of the Ultra Beasts) | Large Mountain level (Her team at that point had absorbed a lot of Ultra Beast energy, and should be stronger than before) | At least Island level (Comparable to the strongest challengers) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Has a team full of fully evolved Pokemon) | Massively FTL+ (Via powerscaling to Nihilego) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 100 | Unknown | Class 100 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class | Solar System Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class Durability: Street level | At least Mountain level+ | Solar System level (Took a direct hit from Solgaleo/Lunala) | Large Mountain level | At least Island level Stamina: High | Very high for her team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of running the Aether Foundation) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Likely Nihilego weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clefable:' A fairy type Pokémon, using a lot of light based attacks and Metronome, a move that uses up a random move each time it's used. *'Liligant:' A plant user Pokémon, that can also paralyzes Pokémon. *'Mismagius: '''A ghost type Pokémon. It is strong specially, both offensively and defensively. *'Milotic:' Considered one of the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. It is capable of powerful water type attacks. *'Bewear:' A cuddly looking, but extremely powerful Pokémon. Its strength can easily snap trees in two. *'Lopunny:' A normal type Pokémon. Capable of cloaking its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. '''Key:' By Herself | Pokémon Team | Merged Lusamine | Pokémon Team (Post-Merge Lusamine) | Pokémon Team (Title Defense) Pokémon Team 036Clefable.png|Clefable, The Fairy Pokémon. 549Lilligant.png|Lilligant, The Flowering Pokémon. 429Mismagius.png|Mismagius, The Magical Pokémon. 350Milotic.png|Milotic, The Tender Pokémon. 760Bewear.png|Bewear, The Strong Arm Pokémon. 428Lopunny.png|Lopunny, The Rabbit Pokémon. (Replaces Mismagius in Ultra Sun and Moon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Parents Category:Psychopaths Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Yandere Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Leaders Category:Fusions Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Space Users Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4